The Tremendous Life of Our Favourite Demigods
by SonOfTheAngels
Summary: We go through our favirote characters from the series, and see how they got on their whole life, from their birth to after the books. Will Percy marry Annabeth? Will grover be a good elder? Will Nico become prince of hell? Will tyson do well at the forge?
1. Perseus Jackson

The Tremendous Life of Perseus Jackson

By Senior Camp Scribe; Mino Chaufker

Perseus Jackson was sired from Sally Jackson and Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea, Rivers, Floods, Droughts, Earthquakes and Horses, in Lenox Hill Hospital. His father was not present at his birth, as he had to smooth his deities on Mount Olympus. When he reached Kindergarten, he managed to get his meaty toddler hands around a python that had mysteriously found its way into his playpen. He was expelled from his first school after he presumably spilt corrosive acid over his science teacher, Ms. Angelina Fitzpatrick. Police came to investigate the scene the second time he hot expelled, when a odd man chased him through the School Science block with an axe – and was blamed for Anti-Social Vandalism on the school 300$ reptile house. He was expelled from his next school for constant Misbehaviour and Poor Grades. He then departed his next school for hitting a chute lever on the catwalk above the Leopard Shark enclosure at Marine World, allowing his class to take the plunge. He was then taken leave from his next one for having an accident with a revolutionary war cannon at the Saratoga Battlefield. He released statement of false accusation for fraud accident, but it was dismissed and he was sent to Yancy Academy, a school for troubled kids. He began to unfold the truth of himself being special, after one of the Alecto of The Erinyes, revealed to be his Pre-Algebra Chaperone teacher from Georgia. The false identity made by King Minos and Shakespeare. He was then expelled from Yancy Academy for Rude Behaviour, Awful Grades and Lack of Effort. He was went home to his Mothers and Stepfathers; Gabriel Ugliano; apartment. His stepfather was later revealed; after his death; too of physically and verbally abused Perseus and Sally Jackson. But as he was on a Substation rally bus, it seemingly broke down and he had an encounter with the fates, who cut the thread. This was actually the fate of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. He was on a trip to Montauk on N. Long Island when his Keeper, the Satyr Grover Underwood, found him and got him to camp half blood, but the Council of Cloven Elders didn't pass judgement as there were numerous cases of bad keepsmanship from the Satyr. He was later moved into the Hermes cabin as an undetermined camper, before being claimed as Poseidon's son after a victorious game of Capture the Flag. He was later accused of thievery on Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt, and so a successful quest followed, brandishing Luke Castellan as the Thief. He then went to school the following year at Meriwether Prep and was expelled due to serious violent conduct, even though this was an encounter with some Laistraygonian Giants. After the events of Thalia's pine being poisoned, him, Tyson (Recently claimed as his new half-brother) and Annabeth Chase breached camp rules to try and save their friend Grover Underwood (Searching for Pan, opening empathy link with Percy). They succeeded in this quest, and were not punished for illegal behaviour. His third quest was also illegal behaviour, he was desperate to save his friend Annabeth Chase, and he did succeed, with assistance from his Pegasus, Blackjack. He then attended Goode High School Orientation day with his mortal friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and was close to being expelled after an incident with and Empousa. A quest preceded, to get into the centre of the labyrinth, a maze of tricks and puzzles. He did complete this under the lead of Annabeth Chase, and witnessed the forthcoming of Pan, lord of the wild. After attending Goode School again, he was approaching the great prophecy date, and successfully disabled the _Princess Andromeda _with Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus. He unfortunately passed away on this mission though. The great battle came and went; the Olympians were victorious, with Percy bathing in the River Styx. Although it was actually Luke Castellans prophecy, not Percy Jacksons. Percy was then offered immortality, which he formally declined, but requested that all gods claimed their kids, and that minor gods would have a cabin at Camp-Half-Blood. On his sixteenth birthday, he started dating Annabeth Chase. When he was 18, Percy left Camp to buy a villa on Olympus with Annabeth Chase, so she could watch over her architect project. They stayed there a while, before buying a seaside cabin at Camp-Half-Blood, keeping the villa as a holiday house. Annabeth was away on week days, and Percy took his time to become Assistant Activities Director at Camp. He started a pledge when he was 19, that Demigods should gain the same power as the Hunters of Artemis, and gain immortality, unless defeated in battle. He made a petition which the gods argued over. When he was 21, he proposed to Annabeth Chase, who said yes. Although the architect project would still prevent them from seeing eachover much, even though Percy frequently visited her on Olympus. They had their wedding at Camp; lots of people came to watch. When he was 23, the god finally agreed to Percy Jackson's pledge, and gave Half-Bloods immortality. Poseidon followed him greatly through the debate, and invited Percy and his friends to a ceremony in his underwater palace. At this moment, Percy is going around America finding Half-Bloods who he has met before, and gaining with the new immortality they deserve. So far he has found Eurytion at the Triple G Ranch, Prince Nico di Angelo at his new palace in the Underworld and Jake Mason, working at his father's forges in Mt. St Helens. He still visits his wife regularly on Olympus, who says that the architecture will be complete in about 15 years. His best friend remains Grover Underwood, who has his own forest castle in Maine, but is at camp-half-blood a lot of the time. His Half-brother Tyson sees him every summer, when he is on break from Poseidon's forges. He has a throne in the underwater palace, and goes there when an important council has been issued. He holds the record at Camp for rowing, and remains an excellent swordsman. He had twins with Annabeth called Megan and Jack.

That my friends, is Percy Jackson

**(A/N: Hope you like it! Next I will be doing Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Tyson the Cyclopes, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue and most of the other campers who are still alive after the bigbigbig battle)**


	2. Annabeth Chase

The Tremendous Life of Annabeth Chase

By Senior Camp Scribe; Mino Chaufker

Annabeth Chase was sired from thoughts of the Greek Goddess Athena, whose deities include wisdom, warfare, strategy, heroic endeavour, handicrafts and reason. She arrived on the doorstep of Frederick Chase's house, because Athena took a liking to this man when he was studying history in college, she helped him get through his studies and in doing so, they fell in love. So, Athena sent Annabeth to Dr. Chase's house on the west wind in a golden cradle, at first, Dr. Chase thought over this moment as an inconvenience, and paid no attention to Annabeth while he blamed her fro monster attacks. He got married to Teresa Bullthorn when he approached his thirties, and had two more children, Matthew and Robert (Bobby) Chase. Unfortunately, Teresa thought that Annabeth was a freak. She got the feeling she wasn't wanted, so, Annabeth Chase ran away. She started hiding in a trash can when she met up with Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan, who were also running away. They had numerous dangerous encounters, including one with a Cyclopes. She ended up getting to Camp safely, even if Thalia passed away. She never went on a quest at camp - but she did hear the great prophecy – until Percy Jackson came. She helped him clear his name as the Lightning Thief, and showed private feelings for the boy. She also helped him retrieve the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus Island in the Sea of Monsters, even though this was breaching the Camp rules. A year later, when she was recruiting two new Half-Bloods from Westover Hall in Maine, she was kidnapped by the Manticore and taken hostage at Mt. Tam, she was deceived by her hero/traitor, Luke, and was forced take the burden of Atlas, and hold the sky. She was saved though, and returned to camp to go on another quest. Which would be the first she ever led, it was to enter the labyrinth and thwart Luke's invasion plans, it was a slight failure though, despite the war being won. She helped massively in the last war, and gave Luke the knife which killed himself and Kronos. After this, she was appointed as the new Olympus Architect, which was her dream. She then started dating Percy Jackson, but could rarely se him. They married when they were 21, and bought a house up on Olympus so Annabeth could see how her project was going. She had built statues off all the gods with Hephaestus, and designed many new features. Percy bought them a house at camp, which Annabeth- who was now immortal thanks to Percy's pledge- would retreat to when her architecture is complete. She reunited with her father as well, who had broken up with his wife. She redesigned Mt. Olympus like this; stepping stones floating in the air, lead to the path, which proceeds up the mountain, passing houses and statues of the twelve Olympian gods. It was much like camp; it made a new Amphitheatre and beautiful Pegasus were free to roam around the mountain. She also made two large gravestones, inscribed in these stones were the names of Demigods and Olympian figures that had passed away. Hecate embedded magic on these stone so a persons name immediately appears there. She re-did the throne room so that the gods were looking down at a map of holographic map of the earth. With a wave of a hand, the image can move, zoom and the gods could create things in this like earthquakes and fires. Annabeth then had twins with Percy Jackson; named Jack and Megan.

That my friends; is Annabeth Chase.

**(A/N: You like? Please review and request more people, next up is Grover, then Nico, Thalia, Tyson, Clarisse, Rachel. READ! REQUEST! REVIEW! Oh and by the way, I got Percy all wrong technically because he became immortal and in TLO his life flashed before his life and he was a old man so Yeahhhhh… Oh, and I assure that Grover's will be the best so far, his future is Very awesome)**


	3. Grover Underwood

The Tremendous Life of Grover Underwood

By Senior Camp Scribe; Mino Chaufker

Grover Underwood was sired from Father Terry of the West Wood – The Satyr sadly passed away at Polyphemus Island soon after – and the Tree Nymph known as Sweetfern Comptonia. Grover barely knew his mother, because he was quickly swept off to Camp-Half Blood, where he began his goal to get a searchers licence. When he went to schools, he never found any Demigods, but one time, Chiron called upon him and said a Daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Athena and a Son of Hermes were living on the streets in New York. He was sent looking for them, and did. But poor Grover took some wrong turns and ended up in a Cyclopes lair in Fifth Avenue, they managed to get away, but they had wasted valuable time. They were on the hill of Camp-Half-Blood being pursued by Hellhounds and The Erinyes (Or Furies) when Thalia knew it was no good, she sacrificed to save her friends. The Council of Cloven Elders gave Grover and second chance; even though he thought he was useless. He was scouting at Yancy Academy when he found Perseus Jackson, but we all know that story and how the Council didn't pass judgement and then he went on a quest blah blah blah. Grover became powerful when he found the great god Pan in the Labyrinth, and he tried to explain to America that he was dead – this was after he found out the Golden Fleece was the source of energy in the Sea of Monsters. When the final war came, he rallied up all the nature spirits, nymphs, dryads, satyrs etc. After they won the Great War, Grover was promoted into The Council of Cloven Elders; The G-Man was a Lord of the Wild. He was no longer treated as an outcast, and all Satyrs, Naiads and other sprits of nature would henceforth treat as an elder, with all rights, privileges and honours. Grover made a castle out of wood with his girlfriend, they later got married. His castle was in Maine, his favourite place in the world. Grover was known to be the friendliest of the Council (With Chiron of course) and he always attended weddings, funerals, ceremonies and other things. He accepted immortality from Percy, but he said it will fade if he ever betrayed the forest. Life went on fro Grover, and Dionysus was so pleased with his work that he became the Minor God of The Forest, his name was changed to Grovelius, but he preferred Grover. He still kept in touch with camp and did have most of the ceremonies in its forests. Soon, he and Juniper had whole grounds next to there wood palace, made entirely by themselves and nature sprits. Zeus put the future of the wild in his hands and made a river next to the palace and said,

_Now the river may be clear Grovelius,_

_But if you betray nature,_

_It will darken,_

_And you shall be an outcast again,_

The grounds around the castle were beautiful, and the insides of the palace were designed by Annabeth Chase. Juniper and Grover had triplets, Randy, Grady and Lupin. A Statue was put in Olympus by Annabeth called **"The G-Man"**. And sure enough it was Grover, playing his reed pipes and eating an apple.

That my friends, is Grover Underwood.

**(A/N: kay, maybe it wasn't the best, but good none the less? Next up is Nico, who you are all looking forward to, yes? I'm not gonna get him and Thalia together because that would never happen, im thinking, a daughter of Hecate, or maybe Morpheus? Oh, and by the way, my name isn't Mino Chaufker, I made it up…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**~LaceyA.K.2410 (Breath take)**

**She gave me the idea of doing Juniper)**


End file.
